A Tactician Betrayed
by Akoru
Summary: The day after Robin and the Shepherds escape from the castle in Plegia a few members of the Shepherds start having their doubts of a certain white haired tactician. What else is he hiding from them? Can Robin be trusted? These are among the many questions they ask themselves. The Shepherds demand answers. Warning: Excessive Violence and Blood.
1. Blood Price

Quick Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. All rights go to the good folks at Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

Blood Price

The Shepherds mourned over the loss of their great tactician for nearly an hour before Lucina was the first to stand with the fresh blood of her beloved covering her body from head-to-toe. Everyone looked up to the princess as she stood while patiently awaiting a statement, declaration of war, anything but all they received was silence. The silence drew on for an uncomfortable amount of minutes before Chrom rose up to his feet while supporting a weak Sumia and pressed a gloved hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Are you still with us Lucina?" Chrom asked while studying his daughters face.

The tears was dried. She was no longer shaking. Chrom stared into the empty aqua shells of his daughters eyes and saw no emotion. She didn't even acknowledge his voice or touch. The wooden sign by her beloved's corpse was all she seemed to be fixated on with a fist curling around the hilt of Falchion. At that moment she slowly started to regain her composure and turned to gaze at her father for a moment before turning to face the remainder of the grieving army.

"The scouting party we dispatched the night before has betrayed us. Who knows how long they may have been conspiring against us. What knowledge they stole from us. All we can do now is stay in groups and catch these branded traitors. Cherche, Gerome, Severa, Say'ri, Lon'qu, and Ricken. I want them brought to me alive. They will be brought to justice for what they took from us...from me...by my own hands." Lucina ordered before marching off.

Inigo was currently guiding his weeping mother back to the tent where she quietly collapsed onto the bed, curled up, and stuffed her face into the pillow. The womanizer sighed and knelt over to the pinkette while running a hand through the dancer's pink strands at an attempt to calm her down.

"Worry not mother. I'll be sure to help Lucina capture the traitors and make them pay for what they've done. If you need anything be sure to let me know alright?"

Olivia could only nod and curl further against the bed. Her weeping seemed to stop though at least. Inigo gave an honest effort at giving his mother a comforting smile before rising up to his feet and headed over to the exit, holding one of the tent flaps up while gazing back at his mother one more time to flash her that goofy smile he was renowned for before heading out.

Once the flirtatious mercenary was a safe distance away from his mother's tent and the camp in general, he took refuge under a small tree to lean against. Too much was going on for him to process all at once, he just needed a moment to get away from it all. How could the woman he love, Severa, do something so horrible? Kill their only hope of winning this war? The same tactician that guided them to countless victories and never once asked for a simple thanks? No. He couldn't believe Severa could have been apart of it. It just wasn't possible.

"Inigo.." A woman's voice spoke from the other side of the tree.

"S-Severa?!" The man quickly jumped up and turned around.

The red-head emerged from the shadows behind the tree and walked up to her boyfriend, stopping only a mere inches away from him. A gloved hand reached up to caress his cheek, the glove still fresh with a certain man's blood.

"Severa...you wasn't responsible for Robin's death...you can't be.." Inigo pleaded.

"I was." She stated flatly.

"But why?! What in the hell were you thinking?! You have been branded traitors and they'll hunt you all down. You should've seen Lucina...I've never seen her like this before. Even in the past. I'm scared of what she might do-" Inigo was stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. His girlfriend's ear nestled in the perfect spot to listen to that rapid heartbeat.

"Something had to be done. If none of us were to act we would have all died tomorrow. Do you even remember the reason we came back from the past to begin with? To save our parents and our future. I wasn't about to sit around and inevitably watch as my parents was ripped away from me a second time! I wanted my family...I wanted you. I wanted us to have a chance to maybe even start our own."

Severa cringed and gripped the sides of Inigo's coat tightly, clenching her eyes closed to avoid the tears to flow. Inigo finally began to relax as a pair of his own comforting arms came to fold over the woman's back.

"I can't ask you to forgive what I did. I know I'll never be able to forgive myself. Robin didn't deserve this but...there was no other way. Lucina.. I know she'll never be able to forgive me." Severa continued.

The womanizer released a defeated sigh and began caressing his hands up his lover's back soothingly.

"I can't say I agree with your methods but I understand your motive. Lucina may not be able to forgive you but...I will."

Severa gasped.

"This won't be easy however. There must still be a way for us all to find peace. I can try and talk to Chrom and the others. Find someone that will listen to your reasoning for all of this. I'm unsure if anything can be salvaged but I'll be damned if I give up on you now. I love you and I'll do anything I can to protect you. After all..we have a family to start soon yes?" Inigo spoke with a chuckle.

Severa blushed and giggled right back as those strong arms gave her lover a tight squeeze before burying her head into his chest. The lovers reunion however was cut short as a pair of boots stomped toward them and froze.

"Severa..." Cordelia whispered.

The red-headed daughter quickly separated from her boyfriend's embrace and gazed upon the heartbroken parent.

"Mother. Will you at least let me-"

"No! You don't have the right to call me that!" Cordelia screamed.

Severa winced and backed away a bit. Her bottom lip quivering at the statement before Inigo took a step forward.

"Please I beg of you to listen to what she has to say! She could have ran away but she didn't. Severa chose to stay and explain herself. For my sake but even more for your own Cordelia. She is your daughter." Inigo tried to explain.

Cordelia's eyes brimmed over with salty tears as she struggled to contain herself. Her own flesh and blood betrayed her and killed one of her best friends. Where did she go wrong? How was all of this possible?

"Why did you do it Severa? How could you kill Robin?!" Cordelia begged for an answer.

Severa gazed down at her feet with her own tears mimicking her mother's.

"For my family! If I didn't act I would have lost you and father all over again! I couldn't go through that again especially now that I had a chance to prevent it all from happening. I wanted nothing more than for us to go shopping, trying on dresses together, exploring the world it didn't matter as long as I always had you and father beside me! I begged for a chance to be with you, I would've sacrificed anything just to feel you hold me in your arms just once more." Severa cried out as she finally began to break.

Cordelia couldn't halt the waterworks either as she finally caved in and ran over to her daughter and gave her exactly what she wished for. Two arms came to wrap around her daughter's back in a deep motherly embrace as the two seemed inseparable now. Inigo smiled at this from the back, maybe this could be salvagable after all. That is until a certain blue-haired princess made her presence known with a stomp of her boot just a few feet away from them.

Inigo was the first to act and started to approach Lucina with a explanation at the ready until Falchion was drawn and pointed right to his jugular. The mercenary didn't dare take a step after that and merely kept his head lifted just above the blade.

"Lucina you have to listen to us...please. We can work all of this out I swear it. After all we've been through together could you at least offer us a chance to explain? There doesn't need to be any more-" Inigo was caught off as the blade snapped up threateningly.

"Quiet! If I find out you was apart of this scheme you'll share the same fate as these traitors. Remove yourself from the area if you want to keep that head of yours firmly attached to your shoulders." Lucina warned.

"You can't be serious. Lucina please we can work this out if you'll just hear us out! Please-Gah!" Inigo was interrupted as a quick and powerful kick to the gut sent him flying backwards into a tree.

"Stop this! Lucina please just give us a chance to explain. Hasn't there been enough violence today? Please just lay down your weapon and hear us out!" Cordelia pleaded for her daughters sake.

"I don't care for whatever rotten excuse you could come up with for slaughtering a poor innocent man. Robin was a hero of this army and the father to my child. What right did you have to take him away from me?!" Lucina roared.

"Lucina please listen to reason! We can avoid fighting if you can just lay down your weapon for a moment. You must understand Severa is my daughter! I can't just let you take her!"

"Mother!" Severa cried out.

Cordelia turned to face the smaller version of herself and felt a gloved hand rise up to her pale cheek, wiping away a stream of liquid. Cordelia reached up to hold the warm hand closely to her cheek as Severa began to speak.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but I have to take responsibility for my actions. This is my fight and I owe it Lucina to face her. Mother...the time we was first reunited was the happiest moments of my life and no matter what happens.. I just want you to remember everything I did, right or wrong, was for you. I love you more than anything...mother." Severa choked out.

Cordelia brushed her cheek against her daughters hand before giving the mercenary one final embrace.

"I love you too darling. That will never change.." Cordelia whispered before finally seperating from her daughter who made her way over to Lucina.

"Resist if you want but I believe you are fully aware of the punishment of treason." Lucina spoke with no emotion in her voice.

"I understand the penalty. If I win however, you have to agree to hear me out. Deal?" Severa unsheathed the long sword from her back.

"You won't." Lucina spat before charging at her opponent.

Severa had a split-second to block a incoming slash but that wasn't the end of it. Lucina swung a flurry of slashes and stabs with a speed that the mercenary was struggling to keep up with until Falchion got a hit along her shoulder going upward. Red liquid sprayed into the air but she didn't have enough time to take a breather yet. Lucina was quick to aim a slash right at her neck, aiming to finish this battle quickly but the mercenary was agile enough to duck under the swing and swung her own blade above her head to block the downward slash.

Severa clenched her teeth as she struggled to fend off all the rage and resentment packed into Falchion blows, the red-head's sword slowly inching closer and closer to her neck until the blade was barely nicking flesh. With a grunt, Severa gathered all her strength to push back Falchion enough to shove the blade from her face while slamming the hilt right into Lucina's nose which caused her to stagger back a bit and give the mercenary the opening she needed.

Severa went in with a sideways slash aimed at the princess's sword hand, hoping to disarm the woman but wasn't quick enough as Lucina deflected the attack with a swing of her own blade to knock up the mercenaries blade and gave an opening for the princess to dive her knee right into the red-head's unprotected stomach, causing her eyes to bulge out from the amount of force dealt and felt a few of her ribs break in the process. Lucina wasn't finished as she reared back a punch and plummeted that fist right into the soldier's cheek with enough power to send her flying backwards onto the ground with blood spewing from her mouth.

Inigo could not simply sit back and watch anymore. He wasn't about to let this fight continue and he began sprinting toward the girls but Severa stopped him in his tracks as she was struggling to get back up.

"Don't interfere! T-This is my...fight Inigo...Let me finish this my way.." Severa pleaded.

"You can't ask this of me..I won't sit by and watch you get yourself hurt! I won't allow it!" Inigo begged.

"You will allow it...You've always given me what I want right? Please...just let me finish this. Lucina will come to reason...she has to."

Cordelia felt the same as Inigo. She wanted nothing more than to jump in and help her daughter fight for her life. She didn't care if her Severa's reputation was on the line. She couldn't stand just stand there. What kind of mother would she be? Cordelia went to grab for her lance but was stopped as Severa raised her good arm up.

"Mother...the same goes for you. No matter what happens..I'll always be your little girl...I won't fall today. Understand?"

For the first time in a while, Cordelia was able to see her daughters full-fledged smile and it shattered her heart. Why did she have to see something so beautiful in a time like this? Though she respected her daughters decision in the end and released her weapon. Severa turned back to face a Lucina who's face still bore no emotion though she could sense all the resentment and hate that filled the princess.

Once the talking was over the fighting was quick to resume as Lucina charged towards her and leaped into the air and came crashing down with a downward slash which Severa was able to dodge just in time but was blown back by the crater that was smashed into the ground from sheer impact. Out of the dust the princess came rushing through and swung a flurry of flashes which the mercenary was in no shape to match as she felt cut after cut tear away at the flesh of her arms, stomach, and face as blood was oozing from several dozen cuts she wasn't quick enough to deflect. Once the flurry of swings was completed, Lucina finished the attack with a diagonal upward swing to disarm Severa's long sword and a spin-kick right to the mercenary's mid section to send her flying into a tree trunk which once again broke even more ribs.

The soldier was nothing more than a mess of red with exaggerated wheezing from all the broken ribs. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult but she wasn't through yet. She attempted to stand but quickly failed. Instead she crawled toward her long sword that was only a few inches from her grasp. Once she clumsily gripped the hilt, she pushed herself up using the blade as a crutch as she gazed up at the princess with one good eye, the other swelled shut from the punch.

"L-Lucina..What I did...was unforgivable I know...but please..We have been friends for so long..you must find it in your heart to at least give me a chance...to explain myself. I..beg of...you.."

Severa extended a weak hand toward the princess, hoping her words could reach her. Lucina showed no expression of interest but none the less she lowered her blade and walked over to the defeated soldier and reached forward to gently grasp the hand extended to her. Severa smiled and went to open her mouth but soon felt the edge of Falchion being shoved through her heart. The soldier gasped as her long sword fell and clanked onto the dirt below while Lucina stared blankly into those crimson hues while saying only two words.

"For Robin."

The princess watched as the last flicker of life faded away from the soldier's eyes until kicking off the corpse from her Falchion's edge and turned to walk back towards camp, ignoring the horrified cries of Cordelia and Inigo who came rushing to the body. Cordelia stumbled and fell down right beside her deceased daughter and merely crawled over to her, wrapping two shaken arms around her daughters head to cradle it to her shoulder where she poured out her cries of horror into those red locks. Inigo rushed over and collapsed onto his knees and slammed his fists onto the ground, shouting his lungs out as the rain began down pouring on the two.

"Noooo! Why?! Severa why wouldn't you let us help you?! Why didn't you talk to us?! I thought we were all fighting for a single cause together not each other! You could have talked to me before all of this happened...we could have been a family like you wanted right?! A nice farmstead with you wearing that white dress you always wanted...damn it...DAMN ITTT!" Inigo cried out before curling on the ground. Broken.

 **Authors Notes: Alright. You guys won. I caved in and wrote another chapter. What can I say? I'm a sucker for reviews and you guys have been very supportive. I'm always more than happy to try and please the viewers so I was quick to work on this second edition. Again as I said before there will be writing mistakes but hopefully not as many as before. Thanks everyone for the kind reviews and I'll be dedicating each chapter to each of Robin's killers to try and explain their side. Thank you for reading and as always, I accept any and all feedback! Leave me some ideas or suggestions for the future chapters if you want. :) I look forward to hearing from you all.**


	2. Lords and Swordmasters

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. All rights go to the good folks at Intelligent Systems and Nintendo**.

Lords and Swordmasters.

Chrom was sitting in his tent next to his wife Sumia and daughter Cynthia. The youngest princess didn't talk much and definitly wasn't her usual self since the night before. The night Robin was murdered. It was no secret she had a crush on the white-haired tactician but not only his death that was causing the girl so much grief, it was who her sister was becoming. Lucina had changed. Word was spread of Severa's death after Inigo was spotted carrying her body in this very morning. The eldest princess murdered one of their good friends without even having a proper trial. What was happening to her? Worst of all nobody has seen her since the fight.

"M'lord!" Frederick shouted while entering the tent.

"Yes? What is it Frederick?" Chrom asked.

"Princess Lucina has just returned."

Cynthia instantly shot up from the ground and ran up to the man.

"Really? Please let me see her! I have to talk to her!" The girl begged.

Chrom rose up this time and pulled his daughter back.

"You'll have your chance to speak with her soon. I promise. I fear something's not right with her. We all have mourned Robin in our own ways but she's completely changed. She killed Severa before a proper trial. Inigo and Cordelia declared something had to be done about this but... I don't know what to do. I never witnessed such a change in a person before."

Cynthia's lower lip quivered as she stomped her foot down.

"She's still my big sister! You have to let me speak to her! Father I know she hasn't completely changed. She wouldn't hurt her own family. I believe in big sis and so should you!" she threatening pointed a finger up at her father who chuckled in return.

"I never can win with you girls can I? I suppose if it's alright with Sumia?"

Sumia smiled and nodded, standing up to place a gentle hand on her clumsy daughter's head.

"I think it's best we all go. We should all speak to her and see if there's any way to calm her down. Also Cordelia is one of my best friends..what she's going through right now is killing her inside. Even if Severa took part in Robin's murder..Lucina shouldn't have taken the law into her own hands."

Chrom sighed and looked back towards Frederick.

"Do you know where she is now Frederick?"

"Her and Sir Robin's tent I believe. Shall I call her for you?"

"No it's fine. It's best we go be the first to speak to her. Everyone ready?" The blue-haired prince asked his family who all eagerly stood behind him ready to confront their struggling princess.

xx

Lucina wandered into her tent with a suspicion in mind that with Robin's death, Morgan was never to be born. Unfortunantly her instincts were correct and there was no trace her daughter was ever here. Such a revelation should have made the princess break down in tears but she felt nothing. Empty. A husk that only treaded on living with the purpose of vengence. Ever since she killed Severa she had this unsatable feeling of blood lust. She needed to be fighting someone. Needed to kill something. The ache grew more difficult to bare the longer she was alone.

The blue-haired princess shook her head and attempted to peel off her dirty and worn out clothes. A sheathed Falchion dropped to the ground with a thud and was soon covered with the remaining soldier's garmets while she went about changing into a fresh pair of clothes. Once she was done she spotted Robin's tattered cloak hanging from their bed.

"Someone must have retrieved it." She thought aloud.

Lucina walked over to pick up the cloth and rubbed her fingers over the material, emotionless while throwing it over her head to let the cloak flow down her body. It was a bit big for her as the cloak waved along her knees but it didn't bother the woman in the least. The princess turned around and bent down to grab her legendary sword while she heard a familiar voice call for her from outside the tent.

"Big sister! Please come out and talk to us! Please? You're not alone in this. We can help." Cynthia called out.

Lucina emerged from the tent and took a few steps forward. She looked at her three family members who gazed at her as if they couldn't even recognize her. Sumia walked forward while enveloping her eldest in a tight embrace, one of which was not reciprocated.

"I was so worried about you when you didn't come home last night. Listen.. I understand you must be going through a very difficult time but please explain-" Sumia was shoved off and the queen responded with a yelp before tripping over and falling on her rear.

"You don't understand anything. None of you trusted Robin for the good man he was! I too had my own doubts for a small period but I came to my senses and was able to correct my mistake. However what do you cowards do?! You plot to have him assassinated just for your own damned convenience!"

Sumia stared up at her possessed daughter horrified. Cynthia and Chrom were at a loss for words. Stunned at her behavior before Chrom was the first to recover his senses.

"You know I would never have been apart of such a thing! Robin was like a brother to me and it was the only man I would have ever deemed worthy of you. His death has been incredibly difficult on all of us Lucina. What you did to Severa was against Ylissean law and any other person could've have charged. What the hell were you thinking taking action without a proper trial?!"

Lucina glared at her father which was enough to send chills down not only Chrom's back but Cynthia's as well.

"I'm not going to tolerate the cowards who killed the only man I ever loved! Severa was the first to recieve the end of my blade and she won't be the last. I will not rest until he is avenged. Each one of them will die. I'll only give you one warning. Stay out of my way." Lucina responded coldly before turning and started heading towards the end of the camp until a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around her stomach and a sobbing sibling pushing her face against her back.

"Please big sister don't leave! Don't kill anyone else I beg of you! Come back to us and we can be a family again. Don't do this.." Cynthia begged.

Lucina didn't even flinch as the arms folded around her. Instead she brought hers down to forcibly rip the arms from her waist and threw Cynthia to the ground with a quick tug before walking off to find her next targets. The younger princess tried to get up and chase after her again until Sumia came and grabbed her daughter before she could get very far.

"Please don't go! Lucina please!" Cynthia cried out but it was pointless. Lucina was already disappearing out of sight.

xx

Chrom ran a hand through his hair, baffled at what the hell was going on or what to do for that matter. For now he decided it was best to keep his wife and daughter safe for the time being. The prince walked up to his wife and Cynthia was still struggling to get out of her mother's grasp while weeping pitifully.

Chrom leaned forward to place a hand over his daughter's blue locks and held her close the best he could.

"We will get her back. It'll just take time. I have a meeting with Cordelia and Inigo and then we will decide what we should do next. For the time being you two should go start packing up the tent. We need to get getting home soon and we are not leaving until we get your sister back. Can I count on you?" Chrom asked with a smile.

Cynthia did her best to restrain herself and nodded up to her father.

"Of course. I'll be strong..for you and mama. You can count on me!"

Sumia felt herself feeling a little better after hearing how confident her daughter was and went to lift the both of them up to their feet before heading back to the tent. Sumia stopped to look back at Chrom with a worried expression on her face.

"Be careful dear...okay?" Sumia asked.

"Of course. You two stay out of trouble while I'm gone alright?" Chrom smirked before heading towards the meeting room.

xx

Say'ri was sitting on a boulder just a mile away from the camp site while staring up at the many mountains that went on for as far as her eyes could see. The autumn wind gusting through that made those jet black locks flutter and those fuzzy pauldrons sway like blades of grass. The sun was soon setting over the horizon which always made things so much more beautiful. Times like these gave the Chon'sin warrior peace of mind. Especially after the horrible sin she had just committed.

"I never could understand the choices you made brother. Not until your final moments did I truly realize what kind of man you were. The choices you had to make in order to protect me must have been far more difficult than I ever could have imagined. I too have made a very difficult choice of my own. One of which I feel conflicted. I was so confident it was the right thing to do but now I am uncertain. If you are out there listening Yen'Fay...tell me...did I make a mistake?"

"Yes. You did. A mistake you will never live to atone for." A voice called out behind her.

Say'ri yelped and jumped off the rock and quickly withdrew one of her katanas.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!"

Lucina walked over from the shadows towards the Chon'sin warrior with Robin's hood hanging over her face. The swordmaster's eyes widened before pointing the blade at the mysterious figure. The princess only smirked and continued to walk closer until she was inches away from the blade before she rose her hands up to toss the hood behind her head. Revealing her true identity.

"Lucina?! I...I can imagine why you are here. Have you come to imprison me? If it's punishment you seek I will surrender myself if-" Say'ri was silenced by Falchion being unsheathed and pointed at her chest.

"Oh no. Letting you rot in a cell would not give me the same satisfaction I need. It is far more preferable watching you die as I tear you apart. Piece by piece. After what you did to Robin I can promise that you will never escape your fate. All of you will perish by my own hands!" Lucina roared before launching the first swing which the sword master was quick to parry.

"Have you gone mad?! Lucina he was a threat to us all! If we didn't act all of us would have been killed!" Say'ri tried to reason.

"You don't know that!"

Lucina charged forward and slammed Falchion's blade into the swordmaster's katana, emitting a powerful 'clang' after each impact. Say'ri didn't seem to struggle so much in terms of matching the strikes in speed but the sheer force of each attack made her stumble back. Lucina quickly changed tactics and went for a sideways slash which was dodged by a leap backward which the princess took the opportunity to lunge forward with a stab. Say'ri twirled out just in time but was not given any moment to rest as the princess swung the blade upward. Say'ri nearly caught the blade with the tip of her sword before it could slice clean through her neck as she winced, muscles buldging as it took both hands on the hilt to keep the blade from inching closer.

Say'ri reserved just enough strength to deflect the blade away from her face and jumped back but Lucina was in no mood to relent just yet. The possessed soldier charged forward once more with incredible speed as the two danced around one another, blades clashing with enough force to send the dirt gusting in every direction. The whines of the blades ringing with each vicious strike.

Say'ri was beginning to catch on to Lucina's attack patterns and began dodging and deflecting them more easy. The attacks became predictable just as when Lucina knelt down to dodge an incoming slash before twirling around with Falchion at an attempt to cut clean through the samurai's stomach. Say'ri saw the attack coming from a mile and drew her second katana out to deflect the blade before it could reach her.

"Princess we do not need to continue this fight. What's finished is finished. Allow me to atone for my sins with honor."

Lucina spat as arm muscles begun to tense up, gaining more and more strength from the boiling hatred inside.

"Did you give Robin any honor when you slaughtered him while he was defenseless! You are a coward and a fool and you will die as one!"

Lucina's sheer force was beginning to crack the steel of the katana until it couldn't bear the weight anymore and shattered, Falchion swinging right through Say'ri's katana and cut clean across her hip. The samurai yelped from the cut and tried to back away to seperate herself from the possessed girl but it was no use. Lucina was on the offensive once more and the samurai quickly had to adapt to the situation. Say'ri quickly discarded the broken blade while attempting to parry each heavy swing delivered by the princess until she suddenly leapt into the air and came crashing down with enough force to bring the samurai to her knees with both hands gripping the hilt, giving everything she had to keep Falchion at bay.

Say'ri did not see however that Lucina was exerting this much force with just one hand. It all became clear when the princess gripped her left wrist. Her sword hand. Lucina stared dead into the horrified eyes of the samurai as she began to twist that arm in ways no one should be able to. The katana fell out of the sword master's hand while Lucina's death grip began twisting and folding the arm over until she felt the satisfactory snapping of each and every bone. The satisfying screams of agony from the Chon'sis warrior filled her with so much joy that she just couldn't stop until it felt like each bone in her arm felt like it was grinded into dust.

Say'ri's voice began to go out from the continued howls of agony as her left arm was now utterly useless. Lucina however was not ready to defeat her opponent. Not yet. She shoved down Falchion into the ground and launched a powerful punch against the soldier's right cheek which sent her face plummeting into the dirt. Lucina stomped her foot down right on the woman's spine to prevent her from getting up as she grabbed the right arm this time. Say'ri was struggling helplessly, unable to see the sadisitc smile that was plastered over the princess's lips.

"How about this for atonement. When you meet your pathetic and weak brother in the after life you'll have no arms left to hold him or anyone!" Lucina glared while grabbing ahold of each end of the samurai's arm and pulled. Hard. The bones snapping out of place was like music to her ears as Say'ri continued to scream in hoarse cries. Lucina was truly lost in her lost lust as she started giggling like a madman while walking over to retrieve Falchion. Lucina stood above the broken woman with the blade lined up to her spine and rose it above her head. Say'ri knew what was coming and took this moment to speak.

"Y-You...are the worst...monster of us all.." She whimpered out.

Lucina smirked and shoved the blade down until it penetrated right through Say'ri's chest and into the ground below. Red liquid splashed Robin's coat all the while Lucina did not seem to care in the slightest. She quickly tugged out the blade from the corpse and turned back to camp. She had to find her next prey.

 **Authors Notes: Okay so a couple things. I think I made this chapter a bit too graphic haha. I also was unsure if I might have to change the rating to M as this chapter is pretty dark and gory. I apologize in advance if it made anyone uncomfortable! When I went to write the fighting scene, it didn't feel on par with the one from my last chapter. I'm not sure why I struggle writing those at times. I'll keep trying to improve on that aspect to try and make them more epic in the future and if you guys have any thoughts or ideas you want to send my way I would love to hear them. As always thanks for reading and please leave a review. :)**


	3. Family Bonds

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. All rights go to the good folks at Intelligent Systems and Nintendo**.

Family Bonds

"Something needs to be done Chrom! Lucina is out of control! She attacked Inigo and ruthlessly murdered my own daughter! We tried to reason with her but she would not listen to us. Anything we said did not even seem to reach her at all. Even if Severa did something so terrible she did not deserve to die like that! I had to witness my own daughters murder. If you will not act then I will!" Cordelia smashed her fists on the table.

"Cordelia I know you are upset and yes something is definitly wrong with Lucina. She acts like a totally different person. Robin's death affected us all but I never seen anything like this. I do not want to believe it but I fear she may be possessed or under something's control. There is just no way she would ever be this cruel. Inigo?" Chrom asked while staring at the mercenary in the corner of the room.

"Y-Yes?" Inigo responded, still very shooken up from all that's transpired.

"I am sorry for everything that has happened to you and Cordelia. If there is anything I can do you can feel free to ask me but there is something I wanted to ask you. You came from the future with Lucina so I can only assume you have known her for much longer than I have. Has she ever acted this way before?"

"No. Never. She was always so calm and collected. Even in a lot of close calls she always put us before herself. I don't understand why she's turned into some monster. It's definitly not the Lucina I came here with." Inigo looked down.

"Whether she is possessed or not Chrom I demand justice for what she did to Severa. Even if I have to find her myself. So will you help us or not!" Cordelia demanded.

"Yes of course I'll help just please remain calm. I have a plan however getting to her is going to be the difficult part. She is smart and if she does not want to be found then we will need a lot of people to cover a lot of ground. Unfortunantly with how tough she is we can't just send one person alone which limits the amount of terrain we can cover. Ugh...if only Robin was here to help us with this. He was always better at this."

"Then I'll take Inigo with me and we shall cover the east. He can ride on the back of my pegasus." Cordelia stated.

"Wait what? Don't I have a say in this?" Inigo pleaded.

"No. Now get yourself together and grab your gear. I have to prepare my armor and get my mount ready but afterwards we leave immediately. We need to find her before she kills again."

"Yeah.. I guess you are right. I'm sure other families and loved ones will share our pain if we do not do something soon but you saw how strong she was. Do you really think with the both of us can take her down?" Inigo questioned.

"Yes. I do." Cordelia stated before brushing past Chrom and through the tent to prepare.

Inigo released a sigh as he got up and looked over to Chrom.

"I will try my best to get her back Chrom. I can only imagine how much she is suffering right now and we will do our best to bring her back to you."

"I appreciate that Inigo. If you do see her again I would try to avoid fighting but I honestly can not see that happening. Especially with how she is right now. Just be careful."

"I can certainly try. If anything does happen to me...would you be so kind to inform my mother of my untimely demise? She will need someone to take care of her and she seems to be very happy here. Will you take care of her for me?"

"I hope it does not come to that but yes. Olivia will be safe with us I can promise you. Just be sure to come alive...for all of our sakes alright?" Chrom asked while patting the man on the shoulder.

"Of course. Well I should probably start getting myself ready before Cordelia drags me out by the noose. I may not even make the ride before we do manange to find her again. Well wish me luck." Inigo left with a nervous chuckle.

xx

"Gerome. Do you get the feeling we may have...made a mistake? Robin was sweet and never wronged me in any way. Maybe if we would have just waited there could have been another way." Cherche spoke while she was soaring in the sky on top of Minerva.

"Nonsense. He was the reason we was all sent here from the future to begin with. Robin was going to destroy us all if we continued to sit idle by. He was a threat to us all mother and now he is gone. Our world can now know peace." Gerome spoke from behind her.

Cherche still was not pleased with herself after the horrible thing she did. After the murder she had nightmares ever since. The look in Robin's eyes as he was betrayed by his own comrades. It was heartbreaking for her. Cherche turned her head to the right so take a look at the view below before she saw what looked to be someone fending off a group of brigands.

"Gerome look! That person looks to be in trouble. We have to go help them before they get overwhelmed!" Cherche snapped the reigns to signal Minerva to descend down toward the fightning.

"Why do we have to interfere? We do not have to save everyone do we? Hey wait...is that Falchion? Lucina? What is she doing all the way out here?" Gerome asked with a surprise.

"I'm not sure. Let's go check it out!" Cherche commanded as Minerva flew down towards the small camp of bandits as the wyvern plummeting through their tents while smashing her foot down on some of the struggling bandits.

Cherche and Gerome both hopped of Minerva at the same time and each drew their weapon. Gerome had his lance and his mother an axe. However once they took a look around, aside from the brigands they just killed, there was nobody else in sight. All they saw was bodies.

"What happened? Where did that person go?" Cherche asked and looked around.

Gerome and Cherche was about to take a step forward to investigate until they heard something jump from the cliff beside them. Before any of them could react, Minerva looked up and the last thing she saw was a wrymslayer come slicing clean through her neck. The wyvern stood motionless for a moment until it's head came crashing down onto the ground as it's decapitated body fell to the side. Red liquid showered Gerome and Cherche as the latter stood there horrified. Her best friend she grew up with beheaded right in front of her.

"M-Minerva no!" Cherche cried out before falling to her knees as Gerome pointed his spear at Lucina.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Is this because of what happened to Robin? Lucina you must understand he was the reason for all the despair in our future! We did you a favor of having us deal the killing blow. Don't you see? We had no choice!" Gerome tried to reason.

Cherche however was not in the mood to talk. She gripped her hand axe from the ground and charged forward with tears still freshly flowing from her cheeks. Lucina smiled and blocked the swing with her wrymslayer with one hand, easily holding the wyvern rider back until thrusting her knee into the woman's stomach and spinning around to slam her foot into Cherche's lower spine to send her flying face first into the cliff.

"Mother!" Gerome yelled before entering the fight himself.

Gerome spun his spear around before thrusting it toward Lucina's gut which was easily side stepped. The son quickly recovered and swung upward which was only enough to slice off a few blue strands of hair before the princess leapt back. The wyvern rider rose up while swinging and swiping his blade from side to side, attempting to throw the princess off balance but she was able to deflect each attack before the man went for an overhead slash. Lucina clashed the wrymslayer against his silver lance while withdrawing Falchion with another hand to deflect Cherche's attempted surprise attack.

The mother staggered back as blood dribbled to the ground. The new gash in her forehead bled all the way down past her right eye and was now dripping down her cheek. Cherche roared as she ran at the woman with everything she had once more. Lucina shoved Gerome off and was quick to slam Falchion against the mother's killer axe to stagger her away before the princess spun around and began dancing around Gerome's lance thrusts until she found an opening.

Gerome swung his head back to dodge a Falchion swing and went for a sideways slash aimed at the princess's neck who leaned back and only had a split second to react to Cherche's axe coming to finish the job. Her wrymslayer swung up to block the axe from coming down, clashing under the hook of the axe to keep it in place. Lucina actually struggled to try and keep the axe from coming down and once Gerome saw an opening, he surged forward to try and skewer the princess. Lucina shoved the axe off and shoved her foot into the mother's stomach to kick her back and she did so, swiping the lance upward and spun around to shove Falchion straight through Gerome's chest.

Cherche's eyes widened in horror once again and she completely lost it. She charged toward Lucina once again in a fit of rage, Lucina only smiled back at her and withdrew the blade from the choking son and waited for Cherche to lift her axe above her head and brought it down toward Lucina with all her rage and resentment. The princess moved her body to the side just enough to dodge the blow before swinging her legendary sword up and cutting Cherche's left arm clean off from the elbow. The limb with the axe still in hand flopped the ground as the mother fell backwards and screamed in agony, Lucina only hovered above her and looked back to Gerome who was struggling to get back to his feet.

"You took everything away from me...allow me to repay you in full. It started with your precious dragon and now you will witness the death of everything you hold dear. One by one."

Lucina smirked that would only match a crazed psychopath as she twisted the wrymslayer in her hand and tossed it backwards, the blade plummeted into Gerome's chest with enough force to send him flying backwards and crashing down onto the ground below, lifeless. Cherche was now broken as she was now visibly shaking, both from blood loss and the amount of terror she just witnessed in the past hour. The princess reached down and grabbed the woman by the throat, lifting her up from the ground as she stared into those empty eyes.

"J-Just kill me...I have...nothing left...just like you...you disgusting bitch..I hope you rot-gyahh!"

Lucina decided she heard enough and slammed the back of Cherche's head into the rock hard surface of the cliff. Blood was oozing down the rocks as her eyes rolled back from the impact.

"Y-You...will never see...Robin again...you whore.." Cherche spat before Lucina's eyes widened in rage.

"I will see him again! However I can't say you'll say the same about your precious family!"

Lucina smashed Cherche's head against the wall once again with increasing force.

"Now!" Smash.

"Just!" Smash.

"DIE!" Smash.

"ALREADY!" Lucina shoved the shattered skull once more into wall one final time until it was nothing but mush and threw the corpse down onto the ground.

Lucina was panting with so many emotions fluttering around in her chest. Excitement, rage, sorrow, and more important of them all. Fear. There was a small piece of her that was horrified at the monster she was becoming but she felt like there was no way to control the monster. Her body moved against her will no matter how hard she tried to resist. What was happening to her?

 **Authors Notes: Yay a new gory chapter! If this is becoming disturbing I'll try and tone it down a bit for the future. I know what they say. Can't make everyone happy but I'll try my best to do so anyway! I wanted to thank you all for the suggestions and continued support. As always I hope you'll forgive any writing errors and what not. Also FanFiction seems to be acting up with reviews and for some reason my story was not refreshed to the top of the Fire Emblem page. So you all may not see this chapter for a while if this continues to be a problem but I'll keep updating anyway! As always please give me a review. Till next time!**


	4. Torn Asunder

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. All rights go to the good folks at Intelligent Systems and Nintendo**

Torn Asunder

Seven days. It has been a week since the murder of the great tactician and to make matters worse, one of the Shepherds greatest, Lucina has gone rogue and began murdering their own. Cynthia was among one of the most affected by her big sister's rampage and now found herself in a desperate search to find the missing sibling before any more damage could be dealt. The youngest princess made the bold decision to sneak out of camp in the middle of the night with nothing but a bag to carry food and essentials.

"Big sis...where did you go? You promised that we would never be apart again once we saved our parents. Grr..you just wait until I get my hands on you missy! I'll make you pay for making mom cry...and...me." Cynthia mentioned with a wipe of her nose.

"I can't cry now! I have to be strong and find her before anything else happens! It's all up to me so bring her back home. I know she will come back...she has to."

Right on que Cynthia heard a slight scuffle in the bushes just a few feet away.

"Eek! W-Who's there?! I-I know how to fight you know! You better watch out!" Cynthia threatened.

What came out shocked her. The silhouette of a person in a robe with long straight hair that fell past her shoulders. Once the figure got a little closer, Cynthia could make it out as Lucina. The eldest princess wore an innocent smile and giggled.

"Is that how you greet your big sis after all this time? I would hope you know how to fight after all the training we did together. I'm happy to see you are alright." Lucina spoke with a soft and caring tone.

Cynthia jumped up in joy and immediately dropped her bag and leapt into her sisters arms.

"Hehe yay! I knew you would come back!" Cynthia giggled and snuggled her face into the eldest princess's chest before looking up at her with puffy cheeks and a pout.

"We was all worried sick about you y'know? Especially me! I'm responsible for you after all. I always had to make sure you stayed out of trouble!"

Lucina gazed down at the pouty face and chuckled. She always found her sister's little pouting to be the most adorable thing in the world. She brought a hand down on the blue-haired woman's head and petted her between the pig tails.

"Forgive me for making you worry. I have just been dealing with a lot of stress and I needed some time for myself. That's all."

Cynthia's face turned into a look of doubt.

"But you hurt Severa and Inigo. Also whenever you left you grabbed me and threw me down...you never did anything like that before. You hurt me. Big sis I only want to help you get better...I know Robin's death is really hard on you but I just want you to know you can always talk to me."

Lucina clenched her teeth to restrain herself as she hid her angry expression under the protection of those long blue locks before forcing herself to calm down and looked up, brushing the hair from her face.

"I know I did something horrible and I'm happy to hear you are still here to support me after everything I have done. I feel so delighted and honored to be blessed with such a wonderful sister. Thank you for everything Cynthia." Lucina reached over and enveloped her younger sibling with a tight hug which was happily reciprocated.

"That's what I'm here for! If you can come with me now I can explain everything to mama and papa and we can get all of this sorted out. I promise I'll always be on your side!" Cynthia exclaimed in a bout of encouragement.

"Of course. I was actually on my way to turn myself in as we speak until I ran into you here. There is just...one more thing before we head back. There is a beautiful waterfall I found nearby and I would love for you to come see it."

Cynthia did not look too excited and turned her head down to fiddle with her shirt.

"I-I don't think that is a good idea this late. I mean there could be monsters or brigands around and we would be at a disadvantage at night. It could be dangerous. Can we-?" Cynthia was cut off as Lucina reached down to grab her left hand gently.

"Do not worry I will protect you if we run into anything okay? It will be just like when was children. Do you not remember our little adventures together? Let's take one more for old times sake?"

Cynthia was hesitant at first but she felt no danger at all coming from her big sister. Even though she murdered Severa it was justified. It had to be. There was no way her big sister was some sort of psychotic murderer. The younger sibling finally caved and nodded happily before she was pulled along by the eldest princess.

It took the pair fifteen minutes to arrive at the said waterfall and Lucina was correct. The moonlight stream of water was absolutely breathtaking. The eldest patted on a nearby stump signaling her younger sister over.

"Come on take a seat. I can put your hair into a pony tail like we used to." Lucina offered.

Cynthia smiled and skipped over to the stump and plopped right down on it with not a care in the world.

"Yay! I always used to think it looked stupid on me back when I was a kid but I may actually like it this time. It might make me look older don't ya think?"

"Mhm. There is only one way to find out right?" Lucina smiled and knelt behind her sibling and began untying the bands that contained those pigtails before the long hair rolled out. Unconstrained the length of her hair was a little short of reaching her waistline.

Lucina started running her hands through the wavy length, straightening it out before starting to bundle it up in the back while readying the band in her free hand.

"Lucy..do you ever wonder what it would have been like growing up without ever having to fight? Instead of wearing armor we could be wearing pretty dresses and having all the boys chase us around. Mama and papa would be arguing about mom's pies having some sort of lethal ingredient or something. Hmm... I wonder what I would have been good at though? Fishing maybe? What about you Lucy?"

Lucina was busy finishing up the ponytail before resting a hand on her sibling's forehead and rested the back of her head against her chest which the youngest gave out a yelp of surprise before hand but quickly snuggled into those comfy pillows.

"I don't know to be honest. War and fighting has been all I have ever known. It was all I have ever been good at. Robin tried to get me cook once and it ended horrifically. I do not usually dwell on what life could have been like because...then you have to be reminded of the horrible truth. It is all a fantasy that we will never have the luxury of seeing. The only thing we can look forward to is the future and I promise I will make it something beautiful. For everyone and more importantly, for you. So you can go parading in cute dresses and running away from boys as it were." Lucina smiled warmly before caressing a hand through the tamed blue locks.

"You would do all that for me? See I knew there was nothing wrong with you like miss Cordelia thought. You are the best big sister in all the world! I will always love-Guh!" Cynthia was cut off as a dagger was plunged right into the center of her gut. The girl slowly looked down at the wound as her arms trembled, unable to find the strength to pull it out. It took a moment to realize it was her sister's hand that was still clinging to the blade.

"S-Sis..? W-Why...?" Cynthia sputtered out while gagging on the blood filling her throat.

"Shut up. You are no sister of mine. Weak and pathetic and you still act like a child even now. Begging your big sister to be your savior so you never have to lift a finger to save yourself. All you care about are dresses and boys but what about Robin?! Did you do anything once you found out about his death? Did you rise up in arms to avenge his death? No because you are weak! I will not share my blood with some pathetic child who believes this world is innocent!"

"T-That's...not t-true..please...tell me you don't mean that..." Cynthia begged while her face began to pale as her blood was pooling down the stump beneath them.

"I do. You are and always was completely useless. You are just one less Shepherd I have to worry about." Lucina's voice began to alter into something darker.

Cynthia looked up into her big sister's eyes for the last few fleeting moments of her life as she suddenly stopped breathing. Her suffering had finally ended with her limbs now dangling limp and Lucina was more than happy to get the body off her and without a care in the world the princess carried the limp body in her arms over to the edge of the cliff and she tossed the body of her own sister down into the waterfall. The now only child turned around to be greeted by Lon'qu staring at her from the forest entrance.

"Damn it. I did not make it in time to prevent you from killing someone else. If you wanted to fight us for killing Robin I can understand that but how in the hell do you murder your own sibling? You truly are a monster and not the Lucina everyone thought you was. It is time we put an end to this here and now. You will claim no more innocent lives!" Lon'qu withdrew his Killing Edge.

Lucina stood there staring at him with a sinister smile as her hair flowed from the gusting winds. She slowly gripped the hilt on Falchion while maintaining eye contact with her new opponent while uncharacteristically giggling that would send chills up anyone's spine.

"No. Today is the day you and the rest of the Shepherds fall. This is just the beginning of the end my dear friend."

 **Author's Notes: Okay so I made this extra short chapter as the set up for the Lon'qu and Lucina fight as I may or may not be able to post a chapter tomorrow because of a tight schedule and since I care deeply for my readers I am giving you an extra chapter to serve as a place holder. I promise the next chapter will be much longer ;). As always I appreciate all the feedback and once the review's get fixed I'll start replying to your reviews and hoping to get more ideas from you guys directly. I look forward to hearing from you guys and please as always review. It means the world to me~ Until next time.**


	5. Torn Asunder Part 2

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. All rights go to the good folks at Intelligent Systems and Nintendo**

Torn Asunder Part 2

Lon'qu readied his blade at the demon of a woman as he studied her closely. Lucina measured up the man with a crooked smile and brushing that blood stained hair behind her back. She confidently placed her hand on the hilt of Falchion while staring at the man. Her fingers tapped on the hilt in excitement while her tongue slipped out to taste her lips.

"Well it seems you have saved me the trouble of coming to find you. I'm grateful for that, so grateful in fact, I may end your miserable life quickly. Unlike your friends. I just hope you will put up a better fight than at Ferox. You have improved since then I hope?" Lucina giggled.

"You talk too much. I have nothing to discuss with paracites. Let's get this over with already." Lon'qu finished while taking the initiative and started running toward the possessed woman.

Lucina bit on her tongue in excitement as she saw the man charging at her and with a flick of her wrist, Falchion was drawn and collided with the killing edge almost instantly. Lon'qu grimaced at the impact of the parry but used the momentum to begin swinging his blade with the speed of a experienced myrmidon. The possessed princess dodged the flurry of blows but not as easily as she expected. The woman had to actually put effort in how quick she needed to side step and bend back to avoid the blade from cutting her to pieces. It seemed the lone warrior did improve since their last match but she was not in the last concerned. Not yet.

Lucina decided to show what she was made of next. She suddenly jumped and twirled in the air before smashing the blade down right on Lon'qu if he had not leapt back just at the nick of time but the princess was not finished just yet. She rushed towards the man before he could recover and swung a brutal slash with enough power to knock him back into a tree, busting the trunk into pieces as bark flew in all directions. With insane quickness the princess was already back on the attack and once Lon'qu regained his wits, the sharp end of Falchion was inches away from his chest as his body rolled out of the way from instinct alone.

"You was never this powerful before..something changed you. Even if you are possessed there is no way you should have this amount of strength. I suppose it does not matter though. I shall release you from this curse soon enough." Lon'qu struggled to pull himself back up.

"Is that so? I have yet to meet any opponent that could even match half my strength. I apologize but I doubt you will be much different, little shepherd~" The dark princess teased before lunging at him with enough speed that within a blink she was now right in his face.

Lon'qu threw his sword up just in time to catch the princess's own coming inches away from slicing him in two as the two stared at each other in a dead lock for a moment. This close the lone myrmidon could definitely sense the ominous aura that barely remained dormant. Something was controlling her body and movements. Enhancing them. This was going to be one hell of a fight to win.

Lon'qu suddenly broke off from the dead lock and reached behind him to grab a second killing edge hanging from his waist and struck with the quickness of a viper. Lucina was not quick enough to block both attacks. Falchion blocked the strike to her chest but soon felt the sting of the blade swipe across her thigh, blood spattering across the ground as it cut clean through.

"Agh! H-Heh, You managed to wound me. Not bad but I would not let it go to your head just yet." Lucina smirked before shoving the man off and the two went at it once again. Lon'qu matched Lucina in speed and somehow preserved enough strength to fend off her assault. The two clashed blades while dodging at such a quick pace the two was creating their own little whirlwind of dust and debris being flung about.

Lucina was starting to get confident she was beginning to get the upper hands and went in for a finishing blow as she swung towards the man's head, aiming to rip it clean off as Lon'qu managed to duck just in time and smashed the hilt of his sword across the princess's forehead, snapping her head back with a new gash now gushing red liquid down her pale cheeks. Lucina glared at the man before she dashed to him in a split second and tackled the man into a boulder, nearly breaking the rock into pieces as she thrust the blade above her head, aiming it as his head and plunged down.

The myrmidon juked his head to the side as the blade caught off a good chunk of his hair before plummeting into the rock with enough force to blow the boulder into the pieces. Lon'qu fell over onto his back without the support of the boulder and used his feet to kick the princess off him, sending her back-flipping onto her feet.

"Persistent cockroach. Continue to struggle all you wish but you will die today! Just accept it already!" Lucina roared. Lon'qu pulled himself up, chest puffing out with each heavy pant he took while teasing the woman with a smirk.

"Come kill me then. Little princess."

Lucina chuckled and sauntered over to the man with a twirl of Falchion. She was more than happy to grant him that wish. The two closed the gap between each other and continued the fight once again. Each clash of the blades rung through Lon'qu's hands like a bell, the vibrations making it difficult to contain his grip much longer as Lucina showed no signs of slowing down. The myrmidon had to backpedal from the raw impact delivered with each devastating attack and felt his footing get unbalanced which was a fatal mistake.

Lucina caught on to the misstep and was quick to react with a quick swing to his left sword hand to knock the killing edge up in the air for the princess to grab for herself and twirled around, slicing both blades across his chest and shoulders, the wound spraying open as the man stumbled back until his feet was halfway off the cliff's surface, the raging waters of the waterfall beneath him.

"Seems like I win. Again. This time I am afraid you will not be able to leave again. Ready to meet your friends?" Lucina asked with a sadistic smile and just as soon as she brought the sword up to deliver a killing bow, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her back.

"Enough Lucina!" Cordelia dragged Lucina back in a choke hold.

The dark princess growled as her oxygen was being cut off as Inigo came in from the side and wrapped his arms around Lucina's sides to try and restrain her arms.

"Father! Are you alright?!" Inigo shouted to Lon'qu.

"Nggh..I'll live. I just need to get bandaged up soon or I can bleed out. We need to deal with her before she kills any more of us. Should we execute her here?" The man asked nonchalantly.

"No of course not! She is Chrom's daughter, despite everything she did, she still needs a fair trial. If we kill her like this we will be no better than her." Cordelia attempted to reason with the man.

"A little help would be nice!" Inigo pleaded while struggling to contain Lucina's struggling and growls of attempted escape.

Lon'qu sighed and walked over to the struggling woman, getting ready to take away her weapons until she suddenly stopped with a snicker. Before anyone could react Lucina threw her head back and hard. The force was enough to shatter Cordelia's nose on impact which was enough to free her, then a swift knee to knock the breath out of Inigo, once she was completely free she lunged and swung both her blades at Lon'qu remaining sword with enough power to knock it from his grasp and into the waters below. Now unarmed and wounded, he stood no chance as the demon swiped both blades across his neck, effectively beheading the myrmidon as his limp corpse stumbled backwards off the cliff.

Inigo witnessed the beheading of his father and was now filled with rage. Twice he had to witness this demon take people he loved away from him. The man struggled to his feet as Cordelia helped him up and withdrew her spear.

"Damn you Lucina! How could you do this to everyone? What in the hell is wrong with you?! First Severa and now my father?! How could I have ever called you my friend?! I shall end you if it is the last thing I ever do!" Inigo charged at the demonic princess who merely gave him a pitiful smile.

Cordelia was right beside him as they both lunged on the princess. Each strike was predictable as the demon deflected each attack with a simple swing. She enjoyed the little fit of rage and even entertained them for a while by dancing around their rage induced strikes. However enough was enough as she ducked under a swing from Inigo and a duck from Cordelia's spear, recovering quickly she rammed her hilt on the red-head's hand as she went to strike again to hold it in place as the other blade sliced open her throat. The pegasus rider immediately dropped her weapon and tripped back, clutching at the wound to try and inevitably save herself while Inigo was swinging at her once again.

Lucina blocked the attack with one blade and knocked it from his grasp with the other. Inigo backed up until he stumbled backward against a tree trunk before suddenly being impaled by Falchion. The man stared down to see the blade pierced right through his chest and well into the tree. He turned his eyes to his murderer and grimaced.

"I hope...this was all worth it...when you have nothing left...to be alone in a wasteland..of a world...alone." Inigo spoke his last swords as both arms fell limp, dangling lifeless.

"Oh it will be. No need to worry my good 'friend'. There will be a much better world that awaits us all once all of you Shepherds are purged from this world. There is still two loose ends however that needs to be cleaned up." Lucina giggled while staring down at the barely alive red-head.

The dark princess walked over to the woman at a slow, teasing pace as Cordelia attempted to climb back onto her feet but was shoved back down by a firm boot to her chest as her back slammed on the ground. Cordelia stared up at the evil princess above her and could only gasp as she felt the killing edge being shoved through her stomach and piercing through the earth itself.

"Forgive me. One more loose end. Once that little mage is dead the transformation shall be complete...oh master, I can not wait to hear how much of a good job I did. I adore your praise more than anything in this world. Your loyal vassal is killing all your enemies one by one. You must be so proud. Nothing will stand in the way of your divine plans. Not anymore...my love."

 **Author's Notes: The fighting scenes in this chapter was pretty bad. Forgive me for that but if you liked them, then hey thanks! As always there will be quiet a bit of errors in this, I promise I am not doing it on purpose! If it is any good news for those that despised them, this was the last long scripted sequence as there is only one more chapter to go! The ending I hope will come to be a surprise to you all and I do hope you all will enjoy it! As always please review, thanks for reading!**


	6. Changing Fate - Finale

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. All rights go to the good folks at Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.**

Changing Fate - Finale

"Tiki please...is there anything that can be done? Lucina is possessed and decimated so many people. Our people...We can not sit by here idle any longer. Cynthia is gone and we suspect she may have taken her hostage to lure us out. I am certain if we fall for her trap, all of us will die. What can we do?" Chrom pleaded to the woman across from him at the war table.

"If Grima has taken control of Lucina there is not much else we can do. Without half our army we do not stand a chance against the risen now. However all is not lost. Naga once granted Lucina the power to travel back in time and maybe, she may grant us passage. I am unsure if it will work but we will all need to combine our strength to do so."

Chrom nodded while looking over to his wife in the corner of the room, sitting in a vegetable like state ever since the news of Cynthia. Chrom huffed out a sigh.

"I will try anything at this point. The only question is will our prayer alone be enough?"

"Yes I believe so. There is only one way to-" Tiki was interrupted as Frederick came busting through.

"M'lord! Lucina has arrived...along with an army of risen that has surrounded our camp. What shall we do?"

"What we always have done. We fight! Take the remaining Shepherds and place them in defensive positions around the camp. Whatever you do, do not let any of them make it into the camp, once they do we will be overrun. Tiki, I need you to stay here with Sumia...I will deal with Lucina."

"Of course m'lord." Tiki nodded and brushed past him, kneeling beside the weeping woman.

Frederick nodded and disappeared out of the tent and began shouting at everyone in camp to take up positions and started getting the remaining army into position. Chrom followed suit and headed towards the camp exit and saw his possessed daughter. The princess's features had become completely different. Her skin paler than usual, eyes altered to a shade of crimson, and more noticeably the dark aura that clouded around her. Olivia and Gregor was keeping her at bay with swords being aimed at her, the dancer's shaking uncontrollably.

"L-Lucina please...you don't have to do this. There is another way, there always is." Olivia attempted to plead.

Lucina smirked and raised her Falchion above her head, ready to strike until Chrom called out.

"Don't do it! If you are going to fight anyone, let it be me. Lucina I know you are in there somewhere, you have to fight this! You do not need to kill anymore people!"

Lucina huffed out a reluctant sigh and stared over at her father while dropping her blade to her side.

"Fine but only if you bring me the boy. Give me Ricken and all this can finally be over. After all you all are going to die here one way or another, assuming you can take on an army of risen and myself all at once. At least give me the boy if-"

"I am right here!" Ricken shouted from behind.

"Listen Lucina if killing me is all you have to do then I will surrender myself. Just please, if there is anything left of you, any kindness, please just spare everyone else. After what I did...I deserve to die. I am so sorry..." Ricken fell to his knees and bowed his head, awaiting his cruel fate.

Lucina smirked and chuckled briefly as she walked over to the boy, raising her sword above his head, knocking his hat off before aiming the blade to his neck.

"Well I was hoping for more of a fight but I have you none the less. I would tell you that I agree to your terms, letting your friends live but I am not too fond of liars. Lying is a pretty bad thing to do, don't you think Ricken? After tricking Robin and then stabbing him in the back. Hmm. Lying is bad indeed but I will grant one of your wishes however. Your death." Lucina grinned before raising her blade up until a voice called out to her.

"Mother don't hurt him please!" Morgan shouted out beside Chrom.

Lucina gasped and turned around. Once she saw her daughter's face, Falchion was dropped as a bright white light took hold of her vision and everything went blank.

xx

Lucina woke up in a field, a cool autumn breeze gusting through her wavy blue locks as she sat up on her knees.

"W-What happened? Where am I?" Lucina looked around bewildered.

A pair of footsteps was heard behind her as she quickly snapped up to her feet and turned around. It was Robin staring at her with a sad smile on his face. Before he could say anything his arms enveloped around her in a warm embrace.

"I know I haven't been here for you in these past few days and I'm very sorry. Everything you have endured must have been so terrible. I hate to see you suffering like this and if I could have come sooner I would. I have missed you a great deal...and so has morgan. She is here too."

Lucina gripped the man's shoulders tightly, tears brimming at her eyes before turning to see the happy face of her daughter before it plummeted into her chest, robed arms folding around her waist as she happily held her daughter in close.

"Mother! It is so great to see you again. I have been trying to figure out a way to contact father and there is a way we can fix everything! I have been staying with Tiki and we have been discussing a way to resolve all of this. Naga has enough strength to send us back in time just before dad's death. However there is just one problem.." The future child looked behind her and pointed a large dark barrier cutting the field in half.

"That barrier is what is keeping you locked inside here. If we can all manange to break through, you should return back to your normal self. I'm not sure it will be easy either but with all three of us, there is nothing we can't do. Right Lucina?" Robin smirked at his would be wife.

Lucina reached her hands up to wipe away a few stray tears.

"If what you say is true than that is our only way to save our future. However ever since I saw your corpse Robin I... I don't remember anything. I am sure under Grima's control I have done so many awful things..which is more of a reason to make sure this timeline never happens. If I can recieve one more chance to change the future...please Naga...give me the strength I need to overcome this challenge. Give me the strength I need to change my fate!" Lucina called out to the sky and as if on que, Falchion began shaking in it's sheath.

"Mother look! Your sword is it...glowing?" Morgan asked, inspecting the glowing sheath.

"It... It is!" Lucina answered in surprise before tugging the blade out of it's sheath.

The legendary sword unleashed a bright light which nearly blinded everyone as it shook with some sort of power. Lucina was brought out of it's awe once she felt Robin's hand on her shoulder.

"Lucina listen. I can only help you get past the barrier but after that... it will be up to you and Morgan to do the rest. I have complete trust that you two will succeed, after all, there is not anything this family can't do. Now let us go forward and bring an end to Grima...together. Are you all ready?" Robin asked while withdrawing his Levin sword. Morgan would do the same.

Lucina smiled warmly and enveloped her family in a hug one more time before separating from them. The family would ready themselves as Lucina stared at the dark portal, Falchion becoming nearly uncontainable with it's shaking.

"I have been fighting all of my life to end this war...to live a happy life with my mother and father and now with my very own family. I think I am finally ready to put this life of conflict behind me. I went back in time once before and I will do it again, anything to defeat Grima once and for all! I will never be defeated by fate!" Lucina gripped her hilt tightly as the family charged at the barrier and swung at the dark mist all at once.

xx

Dark Lucina shook her head as if she was struggling to contain herself after seeing Morgan's face. The princess realized she was in trouble and needed to finish this quick. Lucina bent down to grab Falchion quickly and turned around, about to cut Ricken down until she felt something overpower her, forcing her down onto her knees as she screamed out in pain, the dark mist twirling out of control as the earth beneath her was quaking under it's weight. Olivia took the opportunity to drop her weapon and pick up the boy his arm and pulled him over to safety.

"Come on! We have to get you out of here!" Olivia pleaded while her and Gregor booked it towards Chrom and Morgan.

Morgan stood there and shouted out to his mother.

"Fight it off mother! I know you can do it! Make that beast pay for everything it has done to us!"

Lucina screamed out in demonic anger and pain as the mist completely enveloped her and the surrounding area in a lightning storm followed by what seemed like a small earth quake. Chrom looked down to Morgan in fear.

"What the hell is going on?! Is she going to be alright? What should we do?!" Chrom demanded answers.

Morgan looked up to him with a confident smile.

"She will be alright..I know she will. Just keep faith...Have faith that Naga will come through for us." Morgan added.

Chrom instantly remembered Tiki's words and responded with a bow of his head, silently praying in his head for some sort of miracle.

xx

"It's breaking through! We are almost there!" Robin shouted as dark energy was sparking all over the barrier as it was struggling to contain itself.

"Just...a little...more. Don't...give up...yet..." Morgan struggled.

"I won't have Grima take anything else...from me...I certainly will not have him taint my body to use as his own! He will pay for everything he has done to me...to everyone! We carry the future on our shoulders! We will defeat him no matter what it takes!" Lucina poured all her strength into the legendary blade as it started to slowly cut through the barrier.

"It's working! Keep it up Lucina!" Robin cheered her on.

With one final roar, Falchion broke right through the barrier's defenses and cut it clean through. The last thing any of them could see was a blinding light shine through.

xx

"Gyaaahhhhhh!" Dark Lucina cried out as a large explosion of dark mist flew in all directions, blowing some trees over before the mist began fading into the wind.

From the midst of the destruction, Lucina laid on her stomach unconcious with Robin's robe torn to pieces from the blast. The princess's eyes slowly fluttered open as a portal suddenly appeared a ways behind her. Before she had any chance to react, risen started to surround the girl and as one was about to strike, an Elthunder caught it right in the chest as Morgan and Chrom came slicing a path to her. Lucina struggled to get up as her daughter ran up to her and started helping her up.

"Mother! I knew you could do it! Are you alright?" Morgan asked while Chrom ran up to her, asking her if she was all right.

"I-I believe so..if this is the portal then we have to hurry. We can not fight this many risen at once." Lucina tried to reason.

"You won't have to. You two go on ahead and I will keep them off your back." Chrom reassured.

"I can help too! After all..this was my fault to begin with." Ricken joined in.

Lucina gazed at both of them before pouting.

"I can not leave you both here to die..will you not join us? We can save our future together." Lucina spoke.

"There is no way all of us could make it with so many. All we can do is buy you and Morgan enough time to escape. So please...go and make this world a beautiful place where we can all live in peace. Okay?" Chrom smiled and Lucina ran in to give her father one more tight hug before reluctantly letting him go.

Ricken looked up to Chrom, opening his spellbook and turned to face the army of risen heading their way.

"Are you ready Chrom?" The boy asked.

"Always. Let's do this!" Chrom withdrew his Falchion as the Risen hoard roared while charging down at the two men.

Ricken and Chrom charged into the hoard as undead bodies went flying everywhere as Morgan grabbed his mother by the wrist and started pulling her along.

"We don't have much time come on!" Morgan called out.

Lucina and her daughter was now gunning it for the portal that was quickly shrinking as risen was starting to block the entrance but none of them was able to stop the two determined women. Falchion cut clean through the undead and Morgan blasted through them with Elfire, the portal was shrinking faster and faster and more risen started to pile up against them. A loud voice suddenly bellowed out from the sky.

"Kill them! Do not let them inside that portal!"

Lucina and Morgan was able to create a gap in the army they was cutting through and saw the portal nearly closed, just a few feet away.

"We can do this mother! Just a bit further!" Morgan spoke after cutting through a risen with her levin sword.

Once they was upon the portal, risen started desperately grabbing at her cloak to try and hold the woman back and thankfully, the cloak ripped as the risen tugged and Lucina grabbed Morgan by the shoulders, clutching her daughter to her chest as the two leapt into the portal just before it closed completely.

xx

Lucina stirred awake as she found herself laying in some grass. With a groan she slowly pulled herself together and took a look around. It was nearly nightfall and that was when a group of footsteps stopped behind her.

"Lucina? What are you doing out here?" Severa asked.

Lucina turned around once she finally got back on her feet and there they were. Severa, Lon'qu, Cherche, Gerome, Say'ri, and Ricken. The princess gave them a pleading look before speaking.

"I know why all of you are here. I am here to beg you not to do this. I once distrusted Robin myself and I was willing to kill him for the sake of my father but I came to my senses before it was too late. I thought I could end everything, I could save my father if I just killed him and be done with it but that is not the case. There is always another way. If we get seperated now and start killing our own, we will be no better than Grima himself. So please, lay down your arms, and let us fight together. All of us as one will be unstoppable and Grima knows it himself, he wants us to turn on one another. Robin may be the key to this battle and I know he will not betray us. We will be victiorious no matter what happens and we can all move on in peace."

The group looked between one another as if they was questioning their own motives themselves and one by one, they began sheathing their weapons.

"I am only doing this because I trust you Lucina. You never let us down before so if you say he won't betray us... I believe you. So thanks..." Severa spoke before turning and heading back to camp.

"I will hold you to your word for now...but if something does happen and that man becomes a true threat to us all, I will not be so hesistant. Keep an eye on him." Lon'qu walked off next.

"Well.. I certainly was conflicted about this as well. I was not sure if this would have been the answer or not but I was just...I suppose I was scared. I finally got to see my son and we have become so close..I just wanted to believe that if I made this sacrifice, we could be happy and I could give him a better life..but if there is truly another way, I put my trust in you Lucina." Cherche smiled.

"You have never led us astray before as you was our beacon of hope back in our own timeline. I was uneasy about this decision as well but if you truly believe that there is another way, I will follow your lead as always." Gerome spoke as the son and mother walked off next.

"I suppose doing this would not have been the justice I was seeking. I wanted a future to where I could rebuild Chon'sin and create something beautiful. A country without the fear of war where families could grow up together and experience life as it was meant to be. Beautiful things do not begin with horrible decisions. Thank you for stopping me from making a terrible choice." Say'ri bowed before heading off.

Ricken looked down with tears forming at his eyes.

"I can't believe how low I was going to stoop to try and take the easy way out. I may have talked big before joining the army but I have always been so terrified of what was to come. I simply wanted us to be safe and everything to be over and in a desperate moment I thought I was making the right decision. It was a mistake and I am terribly sorry for even thinking about hurting Robin...thank you Lucina. I promise I will try and be more brave from now on. We can end this as one." Ricken wiped away the tears with a smile as he too joined the others to go back to camp.

Lucina smiled as she was able to get through to them and as she was about to follow them, a familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Lucina? I thought you was heading back to the tent? Is something wrong?" Robin asked from behind her.

Lucina did not turn back to face him just yet, she could not even control herself from shaking as the tears washed down her cheeks. She was so happy. Happy he was alive. Lucina started to sob before rising her hands up to cover her face as Robin started to become worried and ran up to her.

"Lucina?! What's wrong?! Did something happen?" Robin pleaded for answers but only found the princess to push him over backward onto the patch of grass with her stuffing her face into his chest, sobbing loudly as his arms came to wrap themselves around her back.

"I am just...so happy..to see you again..I missed you so much.." Lucina spoke inbetween breaths.

Robin looked confused but simply smiled, rubbing his hands up her back to try and soothe her.

"We literally just saw each other a few minutes ago didn't we? Never the less..I am always happy to see you too." Robin chuckled.

"Ew! Can you guys...not do that out in the open? What if someone else spots you?" Morgan looked away with a blush.

Lucina looked up at her daughter and smiled, rushing over to her and grabbing the girl before shoving Morgan's head into her chest, nearly suffocating the younger tactician.

"M-Mom...can't...breathe!" She muffled, arms waving in the air.

Robin chuckled and pulled himself up from the grass and put his arms around the two women, holding them close.

"I saw we should probably get some sleep. After all tomorrow is the big day right? We put an end to Grima once and for all...as a family. Once all of this is finally over, we can start our real lives. We can live in peace." Robin was caught off guard as Lucina captured his lips, hands cupping his cheeks before releasing him a few minutes after.

"Yes...as a family. Let us finish this war..for all of us."

 **Author's Notes: There you have it! The end! It was a great pleasure writing this and even though it was far from good, in my opinion as I did mess up quiet a bit, I hope it was readable for those of you that have stuck it out with me from the beginning. I appreciate all the support you all have given me and I wanted to thank everyone that pointed out my mistakes and ways to fix them. I will probably move on to a new Fates fanfic soon so I hope you guys will join me on that story as well! Thanks for reading and as always please review. :)**

 **EDIT: If you guys wanted a darker ending as the 'good ending' may seem a little forced, I will happily create an alternate ending so everyone can choose how they want to end this fic. Let me know in PM or through my Review section. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
